


Alter Egos

by Marinette_Dupain_Cheng



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Mouse Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Multimouse, Snake Adrien Agreste | Aspik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinette_Dupain_Cheng/pseuds/Marinette_Dupain_Cheng
Summary: Adrien and Marinette are given second chances as superheroes by Ladybug (which could just be Marinette wanting to spend more time with Adrien, though she doesn't know that). The awkward but interesting dynamic of superheroes who know each others' identities but don't know that the other knows their identity is displayed through this patrol with Aspik and Multimouse.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	Alter Egos

"Don't we have to tell Ladybug that we came for patrol?" Aspik asked Multimouse, whom Ladybug assigned to patrol with him. It was only a patrol, but it was also a chance for both of them to get a second chance at being superheroes. As far as he knew, Marinette had accidentally revealed her identity after defeating Kwamibuster, but she didn't know that Adrien or Aspik knew that. And he didn't know that Marinette knew Adrien was Aspik, meaning she could act like she did when she was Ladybug and he could act like he did when he was Chat Noir and they wouldn't find anything out of the ordinary.

"OH! You're right! I think I know where she is. I'll go get her!" Had it been Marinette as, well, Marinette, she would have stammered. But Adrien didn't know that Marinette was Multimouse, nor that she knew his identity, so she could mess up and he wouldn't blame her civilian self. Or so she thought. Somehow, the thought comforted her. Multimouse wasn't even a common hero because of how risky it was for her friends and family if she had the mouse miraculous. Of course, since she was the guardian, she could probably just give the people she trusted a miraculous so that they could protect themselves, but no one else knew that and it wouldn’t be the responsible thing to do.

Marinette started to head towards her house, but only took a few steps before something grabbed her wrist. More like someone. She turned around, only to find it was Aspik.

“But Multimouse, what will I do while I wait for you? I need someone to keep me company...” Aspik asked, giving her a gentle smile. Whenever he was on patrol with Multimouse, she would have Ladybug go to where he was, but wouldn’t come back until Ladybug left.

“U-um…I don’t know…” Multimouse blushed. So much for being confident as Multimouse. He was so sweet. “W-what do you u-usually do while debating? I MEAN WAITING!!” she asked nervously.

“I just sit around waiting for you to come back. It’s really boring! You don’t want to leave a kitten all alone, do you? I mean—a snake all alone, do you? Wait, I don’t think that works…”

Marinette rolled her eyes. It seemed like something Chat Noir would say, but she didn’t mind. It suited Adrien too. Sort of. But to be fair, everything did.

“You can play a game or something… I don’t know Chat. ADRIEN. Wait no, you’re Aspik. I meant Aspik. You’re not Adrien, and you’re definitely not Chat Noir.”

Adrien stifled a laugh. She called him by all of his alter egos without knowing it. A flustered Marinette could be hilarious at times.

After a few minutes of Aspik trying to convince Multimouse to stay, they decided to leave a voice message for Ladybug on their super-phones. Was that what they were called? As far as the other knew, they were new to the whole superhero experience, so they had to act clueless.

Marinette would have to quickly transform after getting home so that the message would appear as read. Being two superheroes and a civilian was hard. But if it meant spending time with the love of her life, she was definitely willing to do it.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is kind of short, but I thought it would make an interesting dynamic... so I hope you liked it!


End file.
